It is known in motor vehicles to provide an airbag mounted on the outboard side of the vehicle seat bottom so that the airbag will deploy upwardly between the occupant and the vehicle door.
The airbag conventionally includes a housing that is bolted to the bottom frame. One or more pieces of molded plastic trim are then attached onto the seat bottom frame to abut with the airbag and provide an aesthetically pleasing seat in which the structural inner workings of the airbag and the seat bottom are concealed from the view of the occupant user.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved airbag for more efficient, economical, and aesthetically desirable mounting on a vehicle seat bottom frame.